Iron Man
Iron Man, aka Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a Marvel superhero who fights using advanced armor of his own design. He appears in several Marvel vs. Capcom games. Backstory Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. In-Game Story Iron Man's first appearance was battling Morrigan while both were airborne. Later, with the appearance of Galactus and dangerous villains determined to conquer both the Marvel and Capcom worlds, Iron Man ceased battling Morrigan and turned his attention to stopping the villains. He is later seen saving Viewtiful Joe from plummeting to his death after Joe and Amaterasu unsuccessfully attacked Super Skrull, flying alongside Morrigan (who saved Amaterasu) towards the New York mainland. Iron Man then helps to rally together more Marvel and Capcom heroes, who take the fight to the enemy. Iron Man's MvC3 ending involves him noting in his journal that uploaded battle data, gathered from his climactic battle with Galactus, shows that he was barely able to defeat him. To better prepare himself for any future threats, Iron Man uses the battle data to build the new Galactus-buster armor. Appearance Tony Stark is 6'1 and 225 pounds with black hair and a goatee. When in armor, he rises to 6'6 and gains an extra 400 pounds. His Modular Armor is a clunky, red and gold armor with a glowing pentagon in the center of the chest. The new Extremis armor is much more sleek, but shares the same basic design. Powers and Abilities Other than Tony Stark's genius level intellect, his physical capabilities are similiar to those of an average human. All of his powers come from his many variants of Iron Man armor, which all have some common abilities such as: *Jet-propelled flight *Repulsor force beams *Unibeam from chest *Extreme durability *Super strength Notably, being infected with a relatively benign form of the Extremis virus allows him to quickly don his Extremis armor at will via skin secretion. In addition, this virus has greatly enhanced Stark's reflexes and has given him the ability to neurally interface with and manipulate many forms of technology from great distances, even when not wearing his armor. Personality Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people, which is why he went along with the Superhuman Registration Act. However, he has also been portrayed as a somewhat selfish womanizer. In the past, he has struggled with alcohol; a struggle that almost ruined his life. He has successfully not drank a sip of alcohol since his victory over his problem. Tony is a friendly man, and is very generous. Because of his high economic status, he often offers job positions to his fellow heroes. Much like his friend, Steve Rogers, Iron Man can be very stubborn when supporting something, such as in the case of the superhero Civil War. Gameplay Attacks *'Unibeam '- One of his trademark moves. Fires a laser beam from his chest. As of MVC3, it no longer does multiple hits and does a single one only. *'Smart Bomb - '''Fires a bunch of bombs from his shoulders. The amount of bombs is regulated by weak attacks (less bombs, but faster attack), normal attacks (good combo between speed and amount) and strong attacks (more bombs, but slower attack). Can bounce an opponent back up for a continued combo should they fall. *'Repulsor Blast - Cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands. Excellent Anti-Air Attack. Can be followed-up with '''Repulsor Spread. *'Flight - '''Iron Man can maintain flight like certain characters, used in conjunction with air combos can make Iron Man deadly indeed. Support *'α (Projectile): Unibeam''' *'β (Anti-Air): Repulsor Blast' *'y (Variety): Smart Bomb' Hyper Combos *'Proton Cannon (Level 1) - '''Fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon. At close range, the sudden appearance of the cannon itself can hit the opponent. Also functions as an effective anti-air attack when using it's 45-degree tilt variant. *'Iron Avenger (Level 3) - After sending the enemy into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires a charged, superpowered Unibeam at the enemy. Tactics Iron Man is a jack-of-all-trades character suitable for beginners, able to operate with both keep-away and rushdown strategies with reasonable effectiveness. He is reasonably fast and agile, and possesses a modest amount of health. Theme Song Iron Man's theme is a dance remix of War Machine's theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. 300px|Iron Man's theme is a dance remix of War Machine's classic Marvel vs. Capcom theme. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He wears his Modular armor in all games except for MvC3, where he equips his more recent Extremis armor. *Iron Man was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *When in a team with Captain America and Thor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, one of them will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referencing the team's battle cry. *When switching out with Captain America in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he yells "Steve!" showing their friendship through referring to each other on a first name basis. *In MvC3, when facing Nathan Spencer, Iron Man will imply Nathan is poor due to him only having a robotic arm and not an entire suit. *One of his alternate costumes bear a resemblance to the Mark II armor from the movies, which was later upgraded to War Machine. It is actually the color scheme of his original Tin Suit costume from the comics. *In Marvel vs.Capcom 3, Iron Man is voiced by''' Eric Loomis', his voice actor from the 'Iron Man 2' video game and 'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'''. *In addition to his grey alternate color scheme which is based on the 'Tin Man' suit he wore in his debut appearance, he also has his Stealth armor and the classic Silver Centurion color scheme as alternate colours. *Iron Man has a Downloadable Costume, released on March 1st. The costume is the Iron Patriot suit, which was worn by Norman Osborn during the Dark Reign storyline. *In one of his taunts Iron Man says "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'...'nuff said". "'Nuff said" is the well known catch phrase of his co-creator, Stan Lee. *When Iron Man is facing a female opponent, except for Amaterasu, he will quip "So, you doin' anything after this?", a reference to his infamous playboy status in the comics. A somewhat disturbing oddity in this quote is that he will even flirt with Tron Bonne, who is only 14 years old, making Iron Man look like an ephebophile (an adult who shows sexual preference for underage partners who are generally between the ages of 14-16). Artwork Iron-Man.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes IronMan breath.gif|Iron Man's Battle Sprite Marvel vs Capcom 3 Iron man.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Iron-Man Alternate Costumes 15_dlcpics28.jpg|Iron Man's 1st DLC Costume Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Good Alignment